How the Grinch Stole Christmas! (1966)
Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas! is a 1966 TV special based on the book of the same title by Dr. Seuss. Synopsis It's Christmas Eve in Whoville, and everyone is decorating for the big day tomorrow -- everyone but the Grinch, a sour, depressed hermit who lives on nearby Mount Crumpit. The Grinch absolutely hates everything about Christmas because of the noise surrounding the entire town on Christmas Day. The Grinch tries to come up with a plan to "keep Christmas from coming". Just then, he notices his dog, Max, covered in snow in a Santa Claus-like way. The Grinch then gets the notion of disguising himself as Santa and stealing all of the Whos' presents, believing that that is enough to stop the holiday from coming. First, he cuts out a coat and a hat and sews some fluff onto them. Next, he takes a reindeer horn and ties it to Max. Finally, the Grinch brings out a big stack of bags, loads it onto the sled, and starts down on his journey to Whoville in a very comical way. In Whoville, the Grinch starts to steal everything in the first house. Cindy Lou Who wakes up and asks him why he's taking the Christmas tree. The Grinch lies and tells her that something is wrong with this tree and he'll fix it up. After tucking Cindy Lou back in bed, the Grinch stuffs up the tree, takes the log for their fire, and goes up the chimney himself He does the same thing for every house afterwards. Loaded with everything the Whos owned, the Grinch and Max takes up the presents to Mt. Crumpit. Feeling joyous at the moment, the Grinch prepares for a sad cry from the Whos. Instead, the Whos are still happy and singing carols. Suddenly, the Grinch realizes the true meaning of Christmas. The Grinch barely retrieves the sled from falling over the edge of the mountain. He brings everything back to the Whos and is invited to participate in the holiday feast. Songs * "Welcome Christmas" * "Trim Up the Tree" this was a great song............. * "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch" Broadcast Rights As of 2009, TimeWarner-owned Cartoon Network held the right and sublicensed over-the-air rights to ABC after the self-owned WB Network merged with CBS' UPN Network to form The CW. Prior to 1987, the entire pre-1986 MGM library (of which this special was a part) was purchased by Ted Turner to form Turner Network Television (TNT) until their merger with TimeWarner in 1996. CBS had held the broadcast rights for many years. Soundtrack A soundtrack album was released on Leo Records (a subsidiary of MGM Records) in 1966. It was available in mono (LE-901) and stereo (LES-901), and featured the complete soundtrack of the special. After being out of print for many years, it was finally reissued on CD and cassette in 1995 on Mercury Nashville 528 439, and was also available as a limited edition picture disc record. A 45 RPM single was also released in 1995 of Thurl Ravenscroft singing "You're a Mean One, Mr. Grinch". It was also released in 2007 on iTunes as "How The Grinch Stole Christmas & Horton Hears a Who" Cast * Boris Karloff as The Grinch, Narrator * Dal McKennon as Max * June Foray as Cindy Lou Who * Thurl Ravenscroft ("You're A Mean One, Mr. Grinch" singer) Category:Specials Category:Originally aired on CBS